Jevie Moments
by legend fanatic
Summary: One shots on Jay/Evie. Please send in requests.
1. Chapter 1

Jevie (Jay/Evie)

 **So, this is going to be one shots on Jay and Evie. As a request from wolfslick. If you have moments or situations that you want me to write as a Jay/Evie moment let me know.**

The tears stream down Evie's face as she runs up to her and Mals room. Thankfully Mal isn't there. Evie plops down on her bed as the tears start coming faster. She cant help remembering what they said about her. _She thinks she's a princess. Some princess she would be. I know right she's not even pretty._ The last one stung the most. People knew her mom was none other then the Evil Queen. What they didn't know was how her mom was always telling her she wasn't beautiful enough. No matter how much makeup she used no matter what she did she was never pretty enough. In fact her mom wouldn't let her out of the house sometimes because she _embarrassed_ her mom.

The comment after words was almost worst. _No one could possibly love her._ That's something her mom said all the time. "If you're not beautiful enough no one will ever love you." And that included her mom.

"Evie, are you ok" Called Jay through the door. He had been walking with her when the girls had walked past her saying that stuff. "Evie, I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly. When he saw Evie crying he rushed to her side and sat down on the bed next to her. "Evie, don't listen to them. You are beautiful inside and out. You are not incapable of having someone love you."

Evie just shakes her head. "You're just saying that because you're my friend. You wouldn't know I mean how could you?" She turns her head away.

"I know because," He turns her head to look at him and looks into her eyes. "I love you." When he kisses her both their worlds seem to shatter.

 **Just so you know I'm an Evie/Doug and Jay/Aubrey shipper. But before I watched the movie I thought that would make a cute couple. Make sure you check out my other two Descendents fanfics The Isle Life and A New Auradon! I am going to update this hopefully every tuesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

_This takes place on the Isle. Maybe like a month before the movie takes place. Haven't read the book yet._

Mal's POV

I glance over at Evie who is brushing her hair over and over agian.

"I think your hair is untangled enough." I throw over my shoulder at Evie. "Whats going on anyway?" Evie looks at me like I'm insanly stupid. "What, Evie I know all you care about is how you look and your friends. But this is ridiculous."

"If you must know, Mal, I'm going on a date tonight." I immedietly drop whatever it is I'm doing.

"Evie thats great. With who?" But one look from Evie aswers my quesion. "Jay, he asked you on a date! I know you've had a crush on him forever even when we were all friends. You go girl!" I see Evie smile as wide as possible.

"But my mom..." I know what she means. Her mom wants her to find a prince, but news flash EQ WE ARE TRAPPED ON AN ILAND! No princes around.

"I understand. But one date can't hurt much, as long as you get ready here so your mom doesn't find out. So, how'd he ask you?" Now I normally don't get mushy but my two best friends are going on a date so I'm freaking out. I'm acting like a normal teenage girl. Wow, normal is far from what you would describe me as, but hey we all have our moments. We talk for an hour until Jay comes to pick up Evie.

*Page Break*

Evie's POV

When Jay picks me up my heart is fluttering with nerve. Mostly about my mom but some about going out with Jay. We go to the forest where Jay set up a picnic lunch. We eat and talk. My mom haunts me in my thoughts through out the entire date. And then Jay kisses me. And I love it. But...

"I'm sorry Jay I can't. My mom would kill me."

"I understand. My dad would probably kill me to."

And then we part still best friends but no longer any romance. Because of our parents.

* Request complete *

 **Sorry short chapter. Any requests please ask. check out my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com no www. LUV U!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **Hope you guys like the story. I just wanted to say that I Beta read if you are writing a story and want me to read it for you I would love to do it. Make sure you check out my website fan-girl-tabulous dot weebly dot com (No www.) And make sure you check out my other stories!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 _Prompt: Do a one shot where Evie calls Chad a jerk he pushes her and Jay gets protective._

 _Suggested by Guest_

 _Set during the family party in the movie._

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie says holding up her mirror which now holds the picture of Chad Charming. Chad immediately pushes her hand away and tries to take away Evie's mirror. Jay steps in front of Evie protecting her from the angry son of Cinderella.

"Leave her alone." Jay spats at the Not-So-Charming.

"Who's gonna make me?" Chad spits back and makes another lunge for the magic mirror. Jay shoves him in the chest sending him sprawling on his back.

"I will. And if you mess with Evie you mess with me. Got that?" Chad stands up and brushes himself off.

He looks toward Evie and then Jay. Seeing that none of his friends are standing up for his reckless behavior he throws one more comment at Jay. "You don't scare me." But no matter what he says everyone can see the fear in his eyes as he walks away. And everyone can see the joy in Jays when Evie kisses his cheek.

"My night in shining armor." She whispers into his ear.

* _Request Complete*_

 ** _Keep sending in requests. Check out my other stories and keep reviewing._**

 ** _Evil Dreams ;)_**


	5. Chapter 4

_Prompt:_ _Evie is jealousy of Jay flirting with Audrey so she kisses Chad to get even._

 _Requested by_ Pheobetitanessofthemoon1234

 _This takes place right after they sing Set it Off_

Evie's POV

When I look over and see Jay flirting with Audrey I immediately jump to she's not the right girl for him. Don't know why I think that. Maybe it's the fact that she hates our guts. Or maybe it's what she did during family day. No matter what it is I don't like it. So I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I walk up and kiss Chad. Everyone looks at me like I've grown a third head but I just walk to my room with a smug smile on my face.

When I enter me and Mals room I sit on my bed and think back to what just happened. But I don't get much time to think because Mal enters two minutes latter. "What just happened?" She says. "I thought you hated Chad."

"I do. But I saw Jay flirting with Audrey and I..." Mal interrupts.

"Got jealous. OMG you like Jay." Mal says in a total Oh My Gosh moment.

"I do? OMG I do!" I say realization showing up on my face. I'm about to continue when Mal opens the door and four unsuspecting boys fall into the room.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Ben says and Carlos and Chad nod. But Jay doesn't.

Instead he says."Evie, if you liked me you should have told me. Because I like you to."

* _Request Complete*_

 ** _Send in more requests. Review! Check out my other stories. Luv u guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait!**

 _Prompt: Do a one shot where Evie calls Chad a jerk he pushes her and Jay gets protective._

 _Suggested by Guest_

 _Set during the family party in the movie._

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie says holding up her mirror which now holds the picture of Chad Charming. Chad immediately pushes her hand away and tries to take away Evie's mirror. Jay steps in front of Evie protecting her from the angry son of Cinderella.

"Leave her alone." Jay spats at the Not-So-Charming.

"Who's gonna make me?" Chad spits back and makes another lunge for the magic mirror. Jay shoves him in the chest sending him sprawling on his back.

"I will. And if you mess with Evie you mess with me. Got that?" Chad stands up and brushes himself off.

He looks toward Evie and then Jay. Seeing that none of his friends are standing up for his reckless behavior he throws one more comment at Jay. "You don't scare me." But no matter what he says everyone can see the fear in his eyes as he walks away. And everyone can see the joy in Jays when Evie kisses his cheek.

"My night in shining armor." She whispers into his ear.

* _Request Complete*_

 ** _Keep sending in requests. Check out my other stories and keep reviewing._**

 ** _Evil Dreams ;)_**


	7. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	8. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type **Fan-girl-tabulous weebly** into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

FrostGirl317

Could you write a chapter where Jay carries Evie like a princess? I have a weird obsession with being carried like that. I mean what girl wouldn't want to be carried like that?

Or maybe a chapter when Jay saves Evie from Chad or some jerk guy from Auradon or the team that the tourney team fought against?

Or Evie could teach Jay to waltz?

Sorry these are ideas that I'm kinda obsessed with! I hope you like these ideas and I hope you choose one of them!

 **How about I put all into one!**

It was getting close to the new years ball and Evie had yet to be asked out. She had made her and Mals dresses weeks ago and last week Ben had asked Mal to the dance. But Evie was still waiting to be asked out preferably by Jay. That's why she was in the tourney bleachers. Jay had asked to see her after practice and she was currently waiting for him to come out of the locker rooms.

Much to her dismay Chad and a group of his friends exit first. They immediately see her and start her way. Before she has the chance to run they've surrounded her and Chad.

"Hey, Evie. Do you have a date to the dance yet?" She tried to back up but she couldn't move.

"I don't Chad, but I'm not going with you if that's what you're implying." He moved closer to her but before either of them could say anything a voice boomed behind them.

"What do you think you're doing Chad?" The circle around her broke up as Jay stepped in front of her. Before anything else was said Chad threw a punch at Jay. A fight broke out and when Evie tried to step in a punch knocked her out. The boys scattered except for Jay who lifted Evie into his arms and carried her to her room.

 **There will be a part two to this. But I think this is a good spot to end. The waltz will come in the next part of this two part one-shot.**


	10. Chapter 10

Part Two of the last one.

She woke up while he was carrying her to her dorm, he stepped into her room and placed her on her bed. "So... you don't have a date to the dance?" Evie slightly shook her head.

"Me and Doug broke up two weeks ago. No one, except Chad, has asked me to the dance. I might not even be going."

"Would you go with me?" Evie perked up.

"What about Audrey?" Ever since Bens coronation the two had been an item. Jay just shrugged.

"We broke up. There's someone else I have my eyes on." Evie looks down at her hands. Would you go with me Evie." She nodded her head eagerly and then the smile fell from her face.

"I don't know how to dance." Jay laughed lightly.

"I can teach you. When me and Aud's were going to go to the dance she made me take dance lessons." He takes her hand and helps her stand up. "It's really simple." He begins to show her the steps and soon enough she has it down.

As they dance Evie feels her heart beating. "Thanks for teaching me how to dance."

He leans in and when he's millimeters from her lips he whispers, "Thank you for being you." He then closes the distance and gives her, her first kiss.

Fin.

Send in more requests! I'm trying really hard to keep on top of things so review because that makes me want to update more.


End file.
